Petals Floating In The Wind
by Theadosia57
Summary: Summary: The year is 1933 while travelling home from the local Hospital, Carlisle see something that turns his world upside down. one-shot Carlisle/Rose DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU


**This is an what if story, for Aora_Li on AO3, as we discussed this pairing. xx 'Don't Change For Me, Cause I'll Never Change For You' passed the 50,000 hits marker. Thanks guys xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Heavenly Scent**

I love the twilight; it is the most peaceful time of day, being the end of some people's working day and the beginning for many others. This was the time for my absolutely guiltiest of pleasures, to watch her from my hiding place, as she walked through the quiet streets returning from her friend's house. Every Tuesday afternoon without fail, no matter the weather, she visited her dearest friend, Vera. The first time I saw her, was an unplanned pleasant accident, the second an unexpected happenstance, well that's what I tell myself. But from then on out, it was purely by design; I was there to see her, my flower, just a glimpse of her and to smell her heavenly scent.

It was exactly how one so named should smell and I adored it and her, I craved it and her, not her blood, oh no, but her, heart and soul. Edward told me it was beyond wrong for me to be doing this, but if I gave her a heart seizure, at least I am a doctor. But I never follow her; I only watch this small section of her journey and then leave. That is all I dare do, I see myself as her secret admirer, just undeclared!

She is set to marry this upcoming Saturday, the event of the season, everyone will be there, even me. I was dreading it; it sticks in my craw like a lump of stone. But he was all she ever wanted and who was I to stand in the way of her love. I have heard her tell others of her plans, the little cottage I fear she will never have, the children she wants so desperately, just like any woman of this era should. But she deserved better, no, she deserved more.

He was not the man she thought he was; I have seen his behaviour and Edward has heard his vile thoughts towards other women. His friends just barely this side of decent, the man is a bully, a scoundrel and a degenerate. As she neared my hiding place this evening, I hear the sounds of raucous laughter, lewd words and bawdy ravings. I was about to step forward when his voice rang out loudly,

"Oh Rosy Posy! Come here girl, show my friends the goods!" he leered at her from twenty feet away.

I leapt up, over the house behind me and came in from behind them, hoping to put this off, seeing the shock and confusion on her face was heartbreaking.

"Good Evening, _Gentlemen_! Celebrating your upcoming wedding, Mr King, I see? I will just escort the young bride to be home, some things are not meant for such delicate flowers!" I said and managed to get between them and her.

He laughed uproariously and then ordered her to come to him.

"No, please Miss Hale, he is inebriated and not in his right mind, at present" I pleaded with her,

She smiled at me as if I were a fool, whereas just this once it was her and not me who was being foolish.

"Thank you, Dr Cullen, but my fiancé would never hurt me, he just wants me to meet his friends" she stated so sure of herself, his friends laughed even louder.

"Thanks right Rosy! We only want to play with you, for a while!" one shouted out and she paused now unsure,

He was sneering and rubbing himself in a vulgar manner, which he did not stop doing, even though she could see him. She looked sideways at me, the look of hopelessness in her eyes. She was not a stupid girl and now saw this for what it really was, her fall from grace. Not of her own making, but no one would believe her if she survived this, that was. Men had made it so, that it was always the woman's fault. Which was ludicrous, how could she want this? I positioned her so she had a clear path to freedom, but she could no longer stay here in Rochester, or she would be forced to marry the monster and he would carry out tonight's plan later and probably worse as a punishment.

"Rose, run to my house, not yours or you will never be safe again. Do you understand me?" I whispered and she barely nodded,

 _ **"I am here Carlisle, so is Esme. That gives us two each. What is the plan?"**_ Edward said so that only we three heard, I had never been so glad to hear his voice,

 _ **"Just snap their necks and leave Royce King to me"**_ I replied and pushed her gently in the direction of the side street,

"Run, my precious flower, run now!" I said, forgetting myself and she bolted off into the night, as they all roared in frustration.

"You will pay for that doctor, that floozy is mine and I will do as I please with her. Hell, her parents paid me to take her off their hands!" he said derisorily, but I knew that it was all a tissue of lies.

I of all people knew she was innocent, I could smell it in her blood, and she was pure, clean and untainted by this, the vilest of men. I also knew he held no love for my precious Rose, he had no heart and would willingly allow his so-called friends to defile her innocence and for that he would die, slowly. I stepped forward into the lamplight and smiled wickedly at him, causing him to stumble back. The others spun only to be confronted by Edward and Esme, who were also smiling.

"You want to play with me instead? But remember I bite!" Esme said,

Snapping her teeth at the lewd one and he wet himself, she laughed stepping forward and snapped his neck like a twig. The others panicked and tried to run, I grabbed mine as he made to get by me, my eyes still locked on Royce and he blanched. I had not even looked away, but still managed to catch and kill his friend with one hand. He had just met someone more dangerous than himself and he pleaded with me, crying like a small scared child.

"I have money, you can have it all!" he sobbed, I shook my head in disgust, money was his answer to everything.

"I also have money, more than your family, the Rockefeller's and the Vanderbilt's all rolled together! So no thank you, _Mr King_ " I replied in abject disgust, breaking first his arms, then his lower legs. He could go nowhere incapacitated like this.

I sent Edward to the hospital, a young blonde vagrant woman had died tonight and her body was in the morgue, nobody had seen her but me. Telling him to go by the Hales, steal something of Rose's, to dress the body in and I picked up her purse from the road. Esme, I sent to retrieve Royce's automobile which was parked a little way down the road. They were all reeking of alcohol and had been inebriated beyond belief, so this would look like a tragic accident.

Royce was still conscious and I wanted him to see me, planning his demise. I wanted him to feel how his victims had felt; helpless, frightened and certain their death was upon them! Esme lifted each man into the motorcar and arranged them in their seats, some doubled up as it was only a five-seater and it had to look like they had stopped to give Rose a ride home. Edward returned with the clothed female body and placed her up front, and then I dragged Royce to the car and threw him in. He knew what was going to happen and pleaded with me to kill him now, I laughed.

"Oh, you will die tonight Mr King, do not worry about that! But if you should survive this tragic accident, well guess where they will take you? My hospital that is where and I will personally take good care of you!" I said smiling at him knowing it would be unlikely. I emptied the liquor bottles from their pockets over the bodies of his so-called friends and started the engine.

"Esme my dear, please catch up to Rose and make sure no one sees her," I asked and she sprinted off in Rose's direction. I knew she was nearby watching, horrified no doubt, but relieved as well I hoped, Edward nodded.

 _ **"Do not let her see Esme, in**_ _ **fact,**_ _ **both of you turn away"**_ I begged, I did not want the sight of him dying at my hand, imprinted on her mind.

I needed this to burn out of control, so Edward and I spat venom into the vehicle too. Then we pushed it along, making it look like it could not make the turn, then we toppled it over when it rammed into the street light. With the engine still running, I struck a match and tossed it in beside Royce, he went up like a Roman candle, screaming hysterically,

 **"Why?"** I stared angrily at him,

"For her and all those other poor women," I replied,

But he was already beyond comprehension, going out in an excruciatingly painful way. I hoped he would enjoy hell because it will be crazy about him. The whole thing only took minutes, and then people arrived drawn by the fire. Edward and I kept them back from the flames, saying it was too dangerous. When the fire wagon arrived the vehicle was beyond saving, but they put it out eventually. As the local doctor and coroner, I dealt with them and the police. Edward made a statement saying he's seen the men on the green, beyond intoxicated when he came to meet me earlier this evening.

Then I made the startling discovery, Rose's purse, lay near the automobile as if flung clear and now an officer was dispatched to her home, to ascertain if she was there. Esme had managed to drag Rose away before anyone saw her and the ruse was lost. I dreaded returning to the house after everything was tied up legally and the Kings all convinced it was just a tragic accident. Would she hate me now? Would she be afraid of me? Would she want me, instead of him? That was the question I most wanted to know the answer to. As Edward and I crossed the threshold, I had some of my answers,

"Oh, Carlisle! Thank you, thank you all. He was ..., I would have ..., how could he do that? I was to be his wife!" she ranted and praised us at the same time, the shock obviously taking hold.

"I am sorry you lost your love, but he was not who you thought he was!" I said contritely, expecting her condemnation. Even her ire and loathing.

"I did not love him, it as an arranged marriage! I liked the idea of it, yes and wanted to have a home of my own and maybe children one day" she replied blushing. I thanked the deities, she did not hate me.

But the one thing she wanted I could not give her. No that's not true, I could, hybrids are out there, but they live at the expense of their mother and that I cannot consider. So, for now, I will hold my tongue, once away from here I would let her decide to stay or go. Plans were made for Edward, Esme and Rose to go to Maine; I would stay behind for a few weeks and then join them. We had told everyone Esme was my widowed sister and Edward our younger brother, no one queried it and now we were to say our mother was ill, not expected to recover and we had to return home to Duluth to look after our ageing father.

Saturday dawned and the town gathered as expected, but not for a wedding, but a multiple burial funeral. Edward had sketched the faces of Royce's friends and all were accounted for, several family members looked relieved, rather than upset upon hearing their fate. A young man approached me at the funeral, shook my hand, thanked me profusely and then pressed a small parcel addressed to Rose in it. I raised an eyebrow and he said,

"I am Vera's husband; I followed Rose home every Tuesday, without her knowledge! I saw and heard everything. I thank you for saving her from that kind of defilement. I only want to know that she will be safe and you will always take care of her, as she should be?" he said looking me in the eye with no fear.

"I will, I love her!" was all I said and he nodded, believing me because why else would I kill for her and he left me standing there by her fake grave.

Thank god we barely used our vampire powers to deal with them, he probably though Esme used a hypodermic needle to kill that man. And Edward had not started running till he was off the street, we very nearly exposed ourselves, no, I very nearly exposed us all! I mingled with the other mourners and chatted with other official types; no one was suspicious of their deaths, just horrified and upset. I spoke to the hospital committee, explaining about our poor mother and tendered my resignation. I told them I would stay until they replaced me, but Esme and Edward would be leaving soon.

This was a well-worn path I trod, leaving towns was something we did often and we had it down to a fine art. They would be leaving in the morning and I so much wanted to be going with them, her! But the charade had to be upheld and I had to do my bit. Esme promised to speak favourably of me whilst they awaited my return. So before Rose turned in for her final evening here in Rochester, I remembered the small package in my pocket and offered it to her.

"What is this?" she quizzed,

"Vera's husband gave it to me, at the funeral. He used to follow you home every week, he saw everything and cares not, but that you are safe from those vile men" I told her the truth.

Inside was a sketch of the family and a letter from Vera, telling Rose she loved her and understood that she had to leave. But to keep in touch, writing as her cousin from out west. Flora, she said to call herself, that would be their little joke. Rose retired for the night, so much happier than she was before and I sat brooding.

"Carlisle, relax and stop worrying if it is meant to be, it will be. Brood much more and I will think your Edward" Esme said laughing, much as she loved him, she saw his flaws too.

I had once entertained the notion Esme could be the one for me, but alas there was no bond, no spark. But when she and Edward met it was obvious they were mates. I was so happy for them, sad that I still had not met my own mate. But their love gave me renewed hope, the strength to keep looking and not close myself off. Then we moved here and I saw my Rose, my precious flower! Finding she was meant for another, neat broke my heart.

Time moved so slowly for me, but the town was in an uproar, debtors started to come forward with long overdue bills and Royce King's careful facade started to crumble. His parents were shocked at the depths he'd fallen to. Women with children who they claimed to be his also stepped forward, some real, some just jumping on the bandwagon. I helped Mrs King sort through them and indicated which I believed were really her grandchildren, the genetic markers easy for me to see, I said as he had a rare blood type it could only be these two.

One a small malnourished boy whose mother wanted shot of him for money, her profession was not conducive, to having small children running about. The other a beautiful well looked after girl, whose mother had fallen prey to his charms and persuasion. Mrs King offered the latter; Millie Appleby a job as her companion and the former was paid off after signing her child away, to the Kings. Miss Appleby was giving control of the children's upbringing, although they would have a nanny, she had the final word.

So the new generation of Kings was accepted and the mistakes of the father were never laid at their door. Mrs King was happy and as the weeks passed Millie became was known as Miss Appleby-King, giving her position and respect. My replacement came and was full of great ideas and a zest for life, I was happy to leave Rochester General Hospital in his capable hands. It was time for me to return to my flower, my Rose and hope she would be happy to see me and be a part of my life.

What I didn't expect was her to be waiting at the train station, with a look of determination on her face and a list of questions in her hand.

"I thought we might walk home Carlisle and maybe you would enlighten me about a few things?" she said in a strong voice,

I loved the fact she had no fear of me or the others. I nodded and offered my arm, which she took with no hesitation and I felt a tremor run through me and she smiled and patted my arm. Her list was comprehensive, why did we not Eat, Drink or Sleep? Why were we Cold to touch, solidly built and have no discernible heartbeat? Why did we lie about our relationships? Edward and Esme were obviously married and in love! Did Edward read minds? He answered questions before they are asked! Are we even real? Why did we all look and sound as if we were from other, different times than now!

She had seen and heard more than they were aware of; she had unwittingly found a way to keep Edward out of her head while thinking deeply. Rose ran mundane and trivial things through the front of her mind, Edward rarely delved deeper and if he thought she was unaware why would he? Oh, my love was smart and wise; she was everything I had wished for and more. I slowed and smiled,

"This may take a while, would you care for a seat in the park? The day is fine and I would like to look you in the eye when I answer" I said quietly and she nodded and retook my arm.

I spent the next couple of hours telling her everything, but stressing she could not tell anyone, not even Vera. The world thought her dead, so she could stay or go, I would not stop her. But I said I'd much prefer her to stay,

"You've been on your own all this time? Oh, Carlisle, how lonely you must have been, never knowing who or when!" she said taking my hand in her gloved one; I wished it were not and it's as if she read my mind!

She stripped it off and once more took mine in hers and I sighed. I wonder if she too feels the little sparks of energy, I felt myself starting to purr and tried to keep it low, but she smiled and patted my arm. Now it was up to Rose, stay or leave. Have me or reject me, but the decision must be hers.

"The choice is yours and yours alone, my precious flower. I'll take you home now and let you decide" I said hesitantly and she nodded.

The walk home was quiet but not as strained as I feared it would be. As we approached I heard Edward call out; they were leaving for the night to give Rose the freedom of her own thoughts. I let her know and she gave a relieved sigh. I led her to the kitchen, where Esme had left a light supper and I bid her goodnight and retired to my study. It would be a long night for me I felt. But was shocked when a light tap sounded on my door just after midnight.

"Can we talk Carlisle? I would like your thoughts on a couple of matters" Rose asked me in a quiet serious voice. I beckoned her in and led her to a comfortable chair by the fire.

"I am as always at your disposal Rose" I replied, thrilling as usual, tot the sound of her name on my lips.

"Firstly, I hope you don't think me forward, but certain things need addressing? You are very much like other men I assume, even though you are not human?" she asked blushing prettily, I nodded.

"Then we could marry and act as a normal couple?" she quizzed looking down at her hands. I reach forward, lightly taking one of her delicate hands in mine.

"Yes, my precious flower we could and I would be honoured," I told her most earnestly. Rose released a breath she'd been holding before looking up at me.

"Can we have? Would it be possible to have? Can you give me a child Carlisle?" she enquired wistfully and now I sighed. This was not a subject I had ever expected to discuss with one so innocent.

As delicately as I could, I explained. No mother had ever survived the birth of a hybrid child; the process was dangerous and brutal. I refused to lie to her, I had never considered it before and it scared me now.

"I see, yes that does sound most fearsome! But I have something those other women did not, I have you, Carlisle! I would have a learned Doctor by my side throughout would I not?" she said, I was taken aback momentarily. Yes, she would, I above all others could ensure her survival or change her after she gave birth by Caesarean section.

"If this is what you wish Rose, then yes. I would be by your side throughout and would ensure you survived, human or vampire I will not lose you" I said taking her hand more firmly,

"In that case, my flower, my precious Rose, will you marry me?" I asked after sliding down onto one knee.

"Yes, I would be delighted to be your wife, your safe harbour after all this time" she replied and I leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I have something for you Rose, this was my mother's," I told her as I took the delicate necklace from its box and offered it to her in lieu of a ring for the moment.

"Oh it's so pretty, are you sure? What was her name, Carlisle?" Rose asked turning to let me fasten it around her slender neck.

"Amelia, my mother was Amelia," I say smiling up at her, all the love I had for her plainly showing in my eyes.

"Then if our child is a girl, she will be Amelia Lillian Cullen. After both of our mothers," my love tells me and I am beyond happy.

"Now I think I must retire. Esme and I have a wedding to plan tomorrow and you and Edward need to research all there is to know about hybrid children. Goodnight my love" she said as we both stood and she rose up on her toes to kiss my cheek.

My chest swelled with pride and devotion, this beautiful woman loved me. I was overwhelmed and as she left me I dropped to my knees sobbing. It was a few minutes before I realised that Rose had returned and was holding me fast and rocking me like a child, whispering soothing words of love and comfort.

"You do deserve to be loved, Carlisle. You are a good and kind man, fiercely loyal and willing to give your all for those you love. I am the lucky one to have found someone as special as you" she whispered and we clung to each other, both praying for the future we had always wanted, no that we both deserved.


End file.
